That Night In Vegas
by FioleeOTP
Summary: Marshall's mother owns the hotel and casino "The Nightoshpere" In Los Vegas. Lsp drags Fionna there to have a night of fun. ((This was a group project from me and my friend. We wrote the fan fiction together equally. But, she doesn't want her name shown.))


It was another hot day in vegas, like it was everyday. But, the last thing Marshall Lee Abadeer would think of was finding someone.

Her name was Fionna, and she sat just three seats down from him, a small gap between the two. Her hair was kept back, no makeup on, yet she wore clothes that looked like they cost more than the bar itself. She _was_ sitting with a pudgy, short, purple-haired black man, but he went off with two girls at his side, probably wasted. But, this wasn't her idea. Hell, she was sleeping when the same man came at her apartment door with the same clothes she wore now and dragged her out for a night out. She hated it. She hated this place, she hated her home, she hated the town, hell, she hated the dry, dusty hot state. All she wanted was to retreat to somewhere on the coast, hell, even better if off the coast in Hawaii where she'd live a leisure, happy life. But, for now, she'd drink away her "petty" problems with expensive alcohol.

Marshall had been watching her for a while, calling the bartender over. He leaned up a bit, "Do me a favor, put that women's drinks on the house." He murmured, leaning back and getting another beer. Despite all the fancy, exotic drinks that the casino had. Marshall prefered simple Guiness dark. Setting the other empty bottle besides the other ones.

Fionna sighed, her head hanging, a bit of her blonde hair spilling over her shoulders, despite being tied back. "Maybe I should just go find LSP." she murmured to herself before sliding the half empty glass of white wine across the table. And, then the curvy woman was up, sauntering off.

Marshall immediately got up, taking the bottle with him. "Hey miss. You want me to show you around?" It was obvious she's never been here before. "I've been staying here for a while. Since his mother owned the place. Marshall had a penthouse room on the top floor. Huge compared to the other rooms. Though, he wasn't really trying to get her up there.

Fionna eyed him for a moment before simply shaking her head, continuing to go off. "I can find my way, thank you, but no thank you." she mumbled before almost completely disappearing into the crowd of tipsy party goers.

Marshall shrugged, considering how big this place was, and he could easily ask security if they've seen her. He'd find her again. He went off to a black jack table. Getting a few hundred dollars worth of chips. Yeah, casino's were rigged, so Marshall didn't say or do anything. But, the dealer gave a subtle nod and began to game. Marshall didn't have to pay for chips, even if he did it was his mothers money. And, it'd go right back to her anyhow.

There, passing by the table, was the same chubby man he saw previously sitting next to the mystery blonde girl. He had a phone in his hand then, one finger plugged into his free ear in an attempt to drown out the crowd. "Yeah Fiiii," His words were slightly slurred, "I'm right by the black jack table in the casino! Noooo, I'm not with that girl. Amanda sooooo wasn't for me!" Yeah, you could definitely tell if a girl was or wasn't for you in your drunken state in just 15 minutes. "I'll see ya in five!" Then, he hung up. But, as the second minute passed, another woman, about six feet tall, pale skin passed by him, and that man was as still as a child on a sugar rush. Off he went after her, and soon Fionna arrived, only to let out a groan of disappointment.

Marshall looked over. "You just missed him. He ran after a girl." Marshall told her, looking back at his fixed cards. It wasn't fun when he always won. He showed his deck, having the other people sitting there groan and tossing there cards down on the table angrily. Marshall took the chips from the pile, giving them back to the man and getting the cash. Standing back up and walking over to another bar. When your mother was the owner, you had special privileges that meant you alway won against everyone. And, there was no fun in it anymore.

Fionna sighed, and called after him, "Thanks for telling me!" She knew it was a bad idea to come to this place in the first place, every time she'd be miserable while he partied and had one night stands and had the time of his life. With a shake of the head she sat down at the table, taking out a hundred dollar bill, only to trade it in for chips. She always was tight on money, heck, if it weren't for LSP, she wouldn't even had been able to get into the club, but while she was here she might as well take the risk to gain something out of the night, right?

Well, those lost hundred dollars turned into a lost five hundred dollars after she attempted to win it back. Glob dammit, that's it, she didn't care anymore. She went off to the bar where she saw the raven haired man go off to, and sat directly besides him, ordering a strong whiskey before beginning to speak. Hey, might as well try small talk, right? "What's your name?" she suddenly asked.

Marshall glanced over, smiling. "Marshall Lee." He stated warmly, looking back at the bartender and giving the older gentleman a curt nod. Meaning "I'll pay for her drinks." He looked back over at the girl. "So, what brings you the Nightosphere?"

"My friend dragged me here at 11 PM. I decided to turn in early tonight, so when I didn't answer his texts he rushed over to my apartment to see if I was okay. When he saw I wasn't brutally murdered or anything, he changed me into . . . " Fionna looked down over herself. Could she even consider this clothing? "this, and I ended up here. By the way, my name's Fionna."

Marshall nodded. "I noticed that you lost some cash back there. A casino isn't a place to get money. Trust me when I tell you this place is rigged for you to lose. " He said, shrugging. "So. I'd stay away from the casino. I'm going to go to my room and hang out if you want to come. I don't think that staying here too long is good for your eardrums. I have plenty of drinks up there."

Fionna raised an eyebrow at him, a bit skeptically. "I don't know . . . I always hear about those stories where people mysteriously disappear after going to a person's room after meeting them at a bar, especially if they're offering drinks or something." she half joked, half said seriously. Okay, more 30% joked, 70% said seriously. (We've gone through two pages already X3 )

He chuckled. "Fair enough, how about we go see the show?" He got it, he could be a rapist for all she knew. But, of course he wasn't. "It'sâ€¦. not as loud in there." Marshall stated, looking back at the large doors that moved to the dancer room. "I think the pink flamingos are performing tonight." He looked back, "I'll buy you another drink."

"Didn't we just go over the whole drink thing?" she asked, chuckling. "Fine, but if I see you even even touch the glass, I'm not drinking it." Fionna then reached into her wallet, pulling out her last twenty and handing it to the bar tender. "There you go, tip included."

The bartender shook his head. "No need ma'am. That boy already paid for them." He pointed at Marshall. "He'sâ€¦ special around here." The bartender handed her back her money, going over to serve more people. Marshall shrugged at her. "I have a lot of money, it's no big deal." He said, walking over to the doors.

Fionna couldn't help but smile a bit, even if it really was 'no big deal'. "So, how exactly are you special around here? Is it really because of your money, or are you a constant visitor, or maybe you have some ties with the owner?" she asked curiously, following him into the show. It had already started, and women dressed in pink, frilly outfits with carefully done makeup were on stage, hair bouncing from side to side with every delicate, elegant, yet popping dance movement they made.

Marshall nodded. "All of the above. My momâ€¦ she owns the casino." He said, sitting down in a small booth. Ordering two martini's, even though he was already getting a bit tipsy. Whatever, his room was upstairs. He looked over as the drinks came up. Like Fionna warned. Marshall didn't touch either of the drinks until she picked one.

Fionna took a long swig from the sweet yet strong martini, almost downing the whole thing in a single drink. Her throat warmed and burned, and a wave of absent-mindedness washed over her, making her mind more cloudy, loose and free. "Wow." was all she eventually said. "And here I am, talking and hanging out with the son of the owner of the most popular, wealthy club in probably all the U.S. . . . . " she said, trailing off and becoming more quiet. "Well . . . at least he's not a half bad guy." the blonde said a bit more louder, flashing a kind and genuine smile at him. It had been a long time since he had gotten one of those.

"I've lived here my whole life. My mother never really paid attention to me. So The workers were my caretakers." He waved his hand, ordering more drinks. "If you don't feel like going home tonight, I'll pay for a room for you." His voice beginning to get ever so slightly slurred. More drinks came, and he continued to drink.

One drink, two drinks, three drinks, four, and then some found herself leaning over the table, looking up at him with a dreamy look. The show had long ago ended, but they were still able to stay, seeing how he was the son of the owner. Soon, the club would close, only to open the next day at 6 PM. But, she didn't pay attention to that, all she paid attention to was Marshall. Over the course of many martinis and a few hours or two of speaking, they had pretty much gone over their lives, and it was like they had been friends since childhood; Marshall aspired to be a musical artist, his father had divorced from his mother and died around the time of the boy's seventh birthday. He went on though, and counted off and described every one of his crazy exs, paired up with a story of how him and his buds did such and such. He was a good student, even though he cared for school like one would care for a rock on the side of the road and studied jack shit. Then, they talked about Fionna, how at the age of five her parents died in a car crash, but she was soon adopted by a dark woman named Cake and her mute boyfriend by the nickname of Lord. She talked about her friends and all the times she managed to take her more conserved friend Gumball out camping with her along with the quieter of the group, Ignitus, and how every time she went out of the town, she wished she could stay there. She wasn't the best in school, but she managed with C's, and took up multiple sports on the side. And, finally, after going on about their lives, they told stories until they were fully drunk, and could barely speak.

"A-and th-then," the blonde began, hiccuping, "I-I almost set the kit-kitchen on fire!" She burst out into a bubbly laughter, her hand finding his and holding it tightly as tears from her intense laughter trailed down her cheeks.

Marshall laughed along with her, squeezing her hand. "O-OH MY G-GOD! I-I REM-MEBER OO-ONCE I A-ALMOST S-SET MY MO-THERS V-VANITY ON F-FIRE! Sh-she left her st-straight-nning iron on a-and I was young s-so young. I m-mana-ged to set her face w-wipes on fire. G-GLOB SHE S-STRUCK ME R-RIGHT ACROSS TH-THE FACE!" He finished, bursting into another fit of laughter. Though it was no longer funny.

For a moment, she giggled and wheezed along with him, but, as she caught onto exactly what he said, she stopped, looking up at him with wide eyes. "M-Marshall . . . " she murmured, her other hand going over his, the same one that she already clasped. "I-I . . . I-I'm s-so . . . " she began to say, but hot tears ran down her face as she cried, not from joy, but for him. "I-I'm so sorry." In her drunk state, she was over emotional, but Glob, the poor boy.

"H-hey.. d-don't cry.. I-*Hic* it's no b-big deal. I'm t-too old for her to h-hit me." He used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "C-come on¦ l-let's go up t-to my rooOom and h-hang out." He gurgled, helping her up to her feet. Putting his arm around her to support her weight.

She nodded, swallowing hard and wiping the rest of her tears away with the back of her hand. "A-alri-right." she choked out, leaning against him as they walked out and to the elevator. She pretty much slid her finger against a few of the buttons, laughing a bit when they'd stop at each other individual floor before arriving to the top one. After he unlocked the door to his room, she went in, her jaw practically dropping when she saw the immensity of it all. To the left, a cozy living room was set up, a small fireplace set up with a large white, fluffy rug, an italian leather loveseat with fine silk blankets, a flat screen TV mounted on the wall, and it all connected with the kitchen. If you were to continue to walk straight down, you'd get to his bedroom, which, she didn't bother checking out yet. But, what caught her eye was everything to the right; an indoor swimming pool, another loveseat with another TV, only to be hooked up to multiple gaming stations, and finally a foosball table and air hockey table. It was all so appealing to her inner child, but . . . right now, she just wanted to hug him by a warm fire place and drink . . . wait- No, they just met! What was with all the cuddling and ooey gooey junk that only happened in movies? Whatever, she'd just keep that to herself, and either way, it was probably just the alcohol talking . . . right?

Marshall walked through indoor french door. "W-wanna swim? I got a m-mini bar in the wall." He didn't change into a bathingsuit. He was way too drunk to care. Stripping down to his boxers and jumping into the heated water. floating on his back. There she could see that he was muscular. Nothing extreme. A subtle six-pack and a "V" in the center of his hips. His arms had simple biceps. Honestly he was "perfect".

At the sight, Fionna subconsciously took her lower lip between her teeth, gently gnawing on it for a moment, because _hot damn_. She was no girl to really say someone was smoking hot, but he was just straight up attractive, she dare even say sexy. She clumsily stripped down to her underwear, but even with that, in the end she looked gorgeous and ever so desirable. She was toned from all the working out she did, yet, she still remained curvy with prominent hips. But, they didn't just jut out. Her breasts were what'd you'd call nicely sized, plump yet still having a bit of perkiness to them. Overall, she had a nice curved, hourglass figure, but still, her legs showed evidence of fast paced and long runs. Though, that image of her he had to store in his mind, because in a moment she jumped into the pool, submerging herself only to come up, spewing out water at him playfully.

He laughed, splashing some water at her before going under, grabbing her by the legs and standing up. Flipping her over into the water. Not keeping her under of course, he stepped back, letting her emerge from the water before splashing her again. Diving back away from her to the shallower end. Where the waistband of his boxers just met up with the waterline.

Fionna didn't hesitate in swimming after him, dragging him under the water again for a moment before getting onto her knees, the water now coming up to her belly button. "H-how . . . how about we get those drinks you promised, huh? O-on me." she joked, hiccuping after.

"I-I got liquor in the fridge." He mumbled, getting out of the pool and walking out to the mini-fridge in the tile area. Pulling out an unopened bottle and grabbing two shot glasses. Walking back into the pool. Setting the glasses down on the tile and popping open the cork. Pouring the liquor into each glass. "I-I know you're s-supposed to have s-stuff with this butâ€¦ w-whatever." He took a shot shooting it down. Before pouring himself another one.

She chuckled, shrugging. "O-oh weeeeeell! You-you know wh-what they say; y-ya only live o-once!" It was a phrase that everyone knew and usually hated when abbreviated or just used to excuse dumb or normal behavior, and that group included her. But, she always heard LSP use the term, and in her heavily intoxicated state, this one time would be an exception. She quickly downed her shot glass, only to eagerly pour herself another glass.

Soon, he threw his shot glass away. "A-all gone." He muttered, looking at the empty bottle of liquor. "I-I hope you l-like it.. cuz' th-that shit c-cost $200 d-dollars." He threw the bottle against the wall, getting out of the pool. "L-lets get dressed. Y-you can borrow something to wear.." He went out of the room, coming back with some towels and pajama like clothing. At this stage of intoxication. Marshall didn't give a fuck about_ anything._ So, when he pulled his last remaining article of clothing off of his body. Completely revealing himself as he began to dry off.

Fionna's jaw dropped once more. That was the second time that night, right? Or was it the third? Hell, why was she even pondering such things, there was a fully naked man right in front of her, the same man that she had learned everything about in three hours of slurred words, and great Glob she regretted nothing. Once again, there went her lower lip in between her teeth, and her thighs squeezed together. Maybe . . . . Her panties dropped, literally, and there went her bra, being tossed into the pool. "Y-y'know," Hiccup, "y-you got a nice body." she commented as she dried herself.

He quickly glanced her over. "Thanks…y-you're p-pretty hot y-yourself." His hand dropping the towel and going to the pile of clothing that he had brought with him. "I-I think you m-might l-like th-this shirt." He mumbled, handing her a Paramore band t-shirt. Grabbing his clothing, about to start to get dressed.

"I-it's great . . . really nice." she mumbled, but, he saw her drop it to the floor. Her hand reached out, grabbing at his wrist, preventing him from getting his clothes. "But . . . I-I don't w-wanna get dressed." she whispered, lowly.

Marshall looked at her, instantly smirking. "Sooo…what do Y-YOU want to d-do?" He asked, facing her. At this point, screw everything. Especially the tasty blonde in front of him. His hand went around, giving her rear-end a squeeze.

She gasped, those pretty pink lips of hers parting as she let out a delicious, sharp breath. "Y-you . . . I want t-to . . . I want to d-do you." she moaned before pulling him close to her, leaning up and kissing him.

He kissed her back hard. Both their breaths heavy with alcohol. "Th-that's what I wanted to hear." He dragged her out of the pool room walking over passed the kitchen and into his bedroom. Marshall's sheets and comforter were a crimson red. Adding to the atmosphere of the room. Black painted dresser and a california king-sized bed. Yet another flat screen tv across for the bed. A guitar in the corner on it's stand. "Get o-on the bed." He said, tugging her arm.

She went over without a single bit of hesitation, laying down on the mattress. When she didn't find him immediately at her side, she purred, "Y-you just going to leave me hanging?" Fionna sat up, purposely arching her back slightly to make her breasts more pronounced. No, it wasn't her first time, but damn, this was going to be the first time she really remembered.

He smirked, getting next to her on the bed. Pulling her into another kiss, pushing her back against the bed. Already grinding his hips against hers. No worries, no regrets for now. And, definitely no protection. Because, who can remember pointless stuff like that? He let out a growl. "Do you think you can _scream _for me? I want to hear you call out my name. Over, and over again." He groaned, feeling himself get harder and harder with each movement of his hips.

"O-oh Glob, yes." she moaned, the slurring and stuttering of her words more now from the intense and heated pleasure she got as his stiff length teased her opening. "P-please, make me scream." Even with her defiant personality, she learned over time that she loved to be dominated in bed, and she became so excited from even the simplest of dirty talk. "F-fuck me . . . oh please, f-fuck me l-like th-the little slut I am." she groaned into his mouth. Yeah, it might be offsetting to him, maybe he'd even be turned off by it, but Glob she didn't care.

That was enough for him. Pulling his hips back, shoving forward and pushing passed her folds. "Scream like the slut you are." He bit down on her neck. Thrusting and rocking his hips back and forth. One hand trailing down her back and giving her rear another hard squeeze, his time scratching her skin again. His teeth scraped against her skin. Biting down and dragging his tongue along the marks. Clamping his teeth around it once against and sucking hard. Thrusting hard enough so a low thumping sound was heard when there hips made contact.

"M-Marshall! O-oh Glob, f-fuck, h-harder please! P-punish me, I've been s-such a whore!" she yelled breathlessly, repeating his name over and over in hoarse cries. Her back arched, her body pressing flushed against his. Her legs went around his waist, pushing his hips harder to his, keeping his thrusts more shallow when pulling back, hitting deeper when going forward. "Ah!" she whimpered, feeling him hit something inside her. "A-again, pl-please!"

"Don't cum yet you little bitch." He hissed, bucking his hips harder and faster. Breaking the skin of her upper shoulder. Dragging his tongue over the bleeding area. "You haven't been punished enough yet." Marshall rolled his hips, adding a quick grind to each thrust. "Fuck, you're such a tight little whore." He growled, beginning to push her back so her head was hitting against the bed frame.

Another strangled whimper escaped her in response, coming from the back of her throat. "M-Marshall, oh my . . . Marshall! Oh please oh please oh please DON'T STOP!" she screamed, her hands scratching furiously at his back. "I haven't been punished enough, please, give me what I deserve." she said, swallowing hard before adding, "T-take me . . . take me from behind." Her voice was low, and she was a bit hesitant to ask, not wanting to come off as too demanding.

Marshall flipped her over, pushing her face down against the pillow. "I still need to hear you scream like a slut." He groaned. Gripping her rear-end and dragging his nails against the sensitive flesh. His other hand grabbing her hair and holding his tight. "SCREAM BITCH!" He said loudly, giving an especially hard thrust.

"MARSHALL!" she cried, tears pricking the corners of her eyes just from how incredibly good everything felt. "I'm such a dirty whore! I-I'm a filthy, filthy slut!" she screamed, her hands ripping at the sheets.

He grinned, leaning down to speak in her ear. "What does it feel like? To be pounded so hard that you can barely breath, to have every inch of your womb penetrated by me? I want to know what my little slut thinks of how her master is. Every little detail. What each rib and curve feels like inside you. Rubbing back and forth so hard that it makes you want to scream?"

"I-it feels so fucking amazing, m-master. O-oh Glob, my insides feel like th-they've caught on fire, but i-it's so good I d-don't want the burning to stop. A-and my whole entire being feels li-like it's on a high. I-it feels so fucking good, so fucking good, and I just want you to keep p-pounding me u-until I c-cum." she whimpered out, hoping that'd be enough to satisfy him, to have him keep thrusting into her until she saw stars.

Marshall let out a satisfied growl, rolling his hips hard against hers. Each movement bringing her closer and closer to her breaking point. "Cum for me. I want to see how you act when _I_ bring you over that edge so roughly that you could just _die _from how good it feels." In his low stomach a hot spring was tightening in his stomach, making each of his movements faster and more fevered. "You need to cum before your master does."

"Y-yes, m-master!" she said, her voice high pitched. "I-I'm gonna cum . . . oh Glob, I'm g-gonna cum so hard, a-and it's g-gonna be all for you." she groaned. No longer was it his name that came out of her mouth; rather, it was the word master, over and over again. Her lower belly felt like a flame had began, and by the end of it all, it felt more like a raging inferno, about to come over her. "O-oh Glob, I-I'm a dirty slut, I-I'm a dirty slut that needs to be punished!" she cried, feeling herself on the brink of orgasm.

Marshall growled. "Y-you need to cum.. N-Now!" Fuck, that was it for him. He couldn't hold it in anymore. "Hhhnngghh!" He hips cemented themselves to hers. His warmth spurting out in multiple short episodes deep inside her. His breath was deep, and his body trembled before falling back against her.

Thankfully, that last deep thrust as he came set her off. She cried out his name, his real full name, her eyes snapping open. Her body trembled and spasmed, breath ragged and heated as a hot pleasure shot through her, accompanied by the gentle warmth of his seed being released inside of her. "Oh my Glooooob." she groaned, burying her face into the pillows, letting out a short cry of pleasure as her orgasm brought her up, and finally let her down into a pleasant after-sex haze.

He let himself fall beside her, slipping out of her as his head fell against the pillow. That, took a lot out of the young man. Fuck, he's never done it quite like THAT before. He closed his eyes, breathing hard. "Jesus c-christ." He mumbled. Rolling on his back and almost falling asleep right then.

"T-too much?" he heard her quietly mumble, and when he forced himself to open his eyes, he saw a beautiful young woman at his side, smiling gently at him, eyes half-lidded and hazy. Yeah, they were drunk, but, even then, she was something he was sure to keep.


End file.
